Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-6x+4y = -2}$ ${y = 3x+7}$
Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $3x+7$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${-6x + 4}{(3x+7)}{= -2}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $-6x+12x + 28 = -2$ $6x+28 = -2$ $6x+28{-28} = -2{-28}$ $6x = -30$ $\dfrac{6x}{{6}} = \dfrac{-30}{{6}}$ ${x = -5}$ Now that you know ${x = -5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 3x+7}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 3}{(-5)}{ + 7}$ $y = -15 + 7$ $y = -8$ You can also plug ${x = -5}$ into $\thinspace {-6x+4y = -2}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-6}{(-5)}{ + 4y = -2}$ ${y = -8}$